Effective scientific training in environmental health now demands cooperation across disciplinary boundaries and engagement of scientists with affected communities. To this end, trainees will receive a structured environment where disciplinary research is enriched to provide a working knowledge of disciplines beyond their own so they can cooperate effectively in teams with scientists in other disciplines. They will also develop communication skills to exchange technical ideas clearly with scientists and nonscientists alike. This Core supports team-based interdisciplinary research focused on the complex research problems posed by hazardous waste sites and provides professional development and enrichment opportunities for graduate student and postdoctoral trainees. On a competitive basis, the Core will provide support for travel to national scientific meetings, for supplies for innovative experiments and for collaborative research with other Superfund programs, especially at Oregon State University. The Core also will select a predoctoral candidate that will funded by campus support funds. Trainees will be encouraged to incorporate innovative approaches, new technology and trans-disciplinary science into their research, factors that will influence trainee selection for financial support. In addition, Superfund trainees will receive specialized training to develop technical and community engagement skills from Superfund-investigator designed courses, and they will receive training in responsible conduct of research, writing, educational outreach, biotechnology, entrepreneurship, media interactions and other career building skills. They will participate in national and regional scientific meetings, policy forums, community engagement and teaching about Superfund activities to diverse audiences. The extensive cross-training in laboratory research in the projects, the availability of many enrichment activities, and the integration of the Training Core with the Community Engagement and Research Translation Cores provides a structure for maximal effectiveness of trainee experience. The expected outcome of this Core is to augment the supply of talented environmental scientists who are capable of addressing the multidimensional challenges of toxic substances to which human exposure occurs.